prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cure Muse
Siren is muse? Anyone notice that Siren's human disguise as Sakura's eyecolor is the almost the exact same as Cure Muse'? Just sayin'. Tsukasa112 05:36, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :well there's alot of speculation that Siren is Cure Muse but little proof. Honestly she could be Aphrodite for all we know. Shadowneko 15:33, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :Her eye shape is TOTALY DIFFERENT AnchyBelanchy 09:27, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::No. She was ADRESSED BY Bassdrum by her real name and escaped. This debunked the whole Cure Beat theory since Siren isn't that cure.Duo2nd 11:17, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :::The Fansub of 12 just hit but I haven't seen it yet but even I'm skeptical of this speculation. I'd like to remove it at least from the Siren page but I do agree that Siren will totally be the one who turns good later as she already has doubts. Shadowneko 13:07, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: ::: I kinda think she is the queen. I know she isn't Siren because Cure Muse saved the Melody and Rythm from Siren. Also, in episode 12, when Hummy told the queen about Cure Muse, she felt a little unsettled.CureStar 13:55, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :In episode 12, Bassdrum calls out to Cure Muse and refers to her as "Siren!" leading to the speculation that Cure Muse may actually be Siren. However, this is soon proven false, since she saved the Cures from Siren herself in episode 13. You know, you people should actually READ the wiki once in a while. ~Amanda*Lee*Fields~ 16:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Also, the queen? I swear people make me so irritated with their idiocy. : : People make me so irritated when they are trying to start a argument, when people are just sharing their thoughts.CureStar 00:28, May 15, 2011 (UTC) : new scan? just to clarify I know this came from the LiveJournal community and supposes a true identity. Unless someone comes up with a good web source it's totally up for debate as a fake. Here's a "True Identity" scan: Shadowneko 22:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) 4 Cures is Shirabe Ako, Who is Masked cure??--Youka 13:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) We don't know if this IS Cure Muse or not, and proly won't until next month. -Elizara 00:57, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I decided to make a visual counterpoint explaining exactly why I think Muse and Yellow Cure are the same person. Please look at the shot of the magazine with the black circles on it. The first thing you notice is the purple Tone in the Cure module. There is nothing to really say about that. The second thing is the picture I circled on the right. That's more inportant to a different side of the theory with the clothes and the purple Tone in the module. So let's move on to the words I circled at the bottom. As you might see, they all say the same thing. And with my limited knowledge of Japanese writing I figured out that all of those said Cure Muse. That's all I have to say and personally I think it's enough. PockyPrincess 03:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) : Yep, if that scan is authentic, the yellow cure's name is Cure Muse. I believe that the chara currently known as Cure Muse (the black masked one) is not a real Cure, and is just "borrowing" the as-yet-non-existent-Cure-Muse's identity. No idea why she has the Cure Module and Dodory, though... On another note, I love how the scan uploaded by CureLove lists both Ellen and Siren like they are different identities. =P CureMisa 13:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Cure Muse and Ako's Pages What should we do about the Cure Muse and Ako pages? Keep them seperate? I was thinking so to avoid spoilers but then again, Siren's page spoils people of her becoming Cure Beat anyways. Tomoe-San 04:05, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I kind of assumed they'd be merged. It only seems practical. If one wanted to avoid spoilers they probably wouldn't be looking on the wiki for Cure Muse, would they? And honestly, what else could happen? Making two different pages to avoid spoilers would only make things confusing. PockyPrincess 04:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Merge so since Ako Shirabe is now a Cure, it's better that we merge this.Duo2nd :taken care of Duo but it still needs so cleanup. I may delete this talk page later as it's now served it's purpose. Shadowneko 13:47, October 17, 2011 (UTC)